Love Story Songfic
by Right.hand.writer
Summary: This is based on Josh and Cammie with there relationship with "Love Story" as another part of this tale. :p I hope you all enjoy it! R&R please!


**Hi this is my first song-fic and I'm a huge Taylor Swift and GG fan so that's why I chose it if your that much of a stalker. **

*****Oh and I'm not taking direct quotes from the books*****

**Disclaimer: I own this song-fic but not "Love Story" by Taylor Swift or Gallagher Girls by Ally Carter**

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air_

"Hi", said a voice from a dark alley

"Hi I'm Cammie"

"I'm Josh"

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns _

_I see you way making through the crowd_

_Say hello, little did I know_

I saw the football game in the background,

and was curious who this guy actually was.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy _(Mom)_ said to stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"No Cammie, I don't want you to be sneaking out to see that Josh boy!", screamed

Mom

I started to cry on our elaborate staircase.

Wishing that you wouldn't go.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__  
><em>_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
><em>_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I plan once again to creep out of our Spy School and search for my Josh. So I get dressed in my cutest outfit and sneak outside of the school gates.

Take off my fabulous black heels and run to my Romeo.

I see Josh in town and put my heels back on and walk slowly to meet him once again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__  
><em>_we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew__  
><em>_So close your eyes__  
><em>_Escape this town for a little while_

We have a great time together. And we laugh, hold hands, and kiss the whole time together.

Because we both now for a fact.

If this is the only time we have together spend it wisely.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter__  
><em>_And my daddy _(Mom)_ said stay away from Juliet__  
><em>_But you were everything to me__  
><em>_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

"There's something I have to tell you babe"

"What is it Cam?" Josh spoke as his eyes wandered into mine

"I'm a spy"

"You're a what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you", I said while tears starting in my eyes

Next thing I saw trough my tears was Josh walking away with his head down, down the long dirty road alone,

without me.

It was weeks until I saw him again when my class was a Co-Op mission in Roosevelt.

We apologized, but I knew what was going to go happen next…

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone__  
><em>_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__  
><em>_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
><em>_It's a love story baby just say yes_

*****Now this is I wished happened in GG1****

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel__  
><em>_This love is difficult, but it's real__  
><em>_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess__  
><em>_It's a love story baby just say yes__  
><em>_Oh oh___

_I got tired of waiting__  
><em>_Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
><em>_My faith in you is fading__  
><em>_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

"Josh!", I said while sprinting to him in the middle of town in front of everyone.

But I didn't care.

All I needed to do was to run, and baby run fast and far.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
><em>_I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
><em>

"Cam!", Josh screamed happily as he was running towards me

Josh listened to my plan by running away from town, then state, maybe country.

And be together, forever.

All the sudden, Josh took my hand and brought me to our favorite spot in town,

our gazebo.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think__  
><em>_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Yes I know this sounds bizarre, crazy, and abnormal but we got engaged right there and then.

And I knew right then that we would be together forever.

And that ring would seal everything, all the chaos of loving each other,

while everyone was saying to not.

_And said, marry me Juliet__  
><em>_You'll never have to be alone__  
><em>_I love you and that's all I really know__  
><em>_I talked to your dad _(Mom) _, go pick out a white dress__  
><em>_It's a love story baby just say yes___

_Oh, oh, oh, oh__  
><em>_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
